The Vampire and The Human?
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Mello is a vampire and wants Matt as his donor. But Mello's Lord won't allow it yet. And is Matt actually just a human or something more? melloXmatt, yaoi, raiting may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Not Yours.

The young blond vampire kicked open the two old-wooden-doors. He walked into the huge hall; there was nothing or no one in the room apart from the big wooden chair at the other side of the room.

He quickly made his way further into the hall; carrying a young-unconscious-redheaded-human in his arms.

The young man stopped in front of the chair and looked around the room.

"Lucian?" He said loudly. After a moment or two the blond was pissed about not been answered. "Lucian!" He yelled; a hint of anger in his tone.

"My, my, aren't we impatient..." Said –an obviously amused-voice.

The blond didn't turn to look at the owner of the voice. The man disappeared and re-appeared in front of the blond vampire.

"Hmpf! You're no fun anymore. You don't even move back in shock." The man told the blond; pretending to sulk.

"I don't have time for your little games, Lucian..." The blond was still talking when Lucian bent down to get a better look at the human in the blonds arms.

Lucian moved his hand close the redhead's face, the blond vampire stepped back out of his reach quickly, so Lucian didn't touch the boy.

Lucian looked shocked for a moment but then noticed how tight the blond's arms were holding the boy. He smirked. "Well, aren't we a little protective, eh, Mello?"

"This boy is mine! He will be my donor!" Mello told him.

"Excuse me?" Lucian asked; raising an eyebrow.

"I said this boy is mine!" Mello said again, this time in a more demanding tone.

"Who do you think you are!?" Lucian moved closer to Mello. Mello's grip on the human tightened. "Since when are you high enough to tell me who your donor is going to be!?" Lucian asked, his anger rising.

Mello glared at his superior. "But I brought him here!" He yelled.

"And I say he is not yours!" Lucian yelled back, his voice full of authority.

"But-!"

"That is enough!" Said a new voice. It was only quiet but full of authority and demanding. Both men knew who this voice belonged to. It was their highest superior; their Lord. The man in charge of this establishment, the one who lets them and the other vampires stay in the castle, the one who saved Mello's life.

"What is all this noise about?" He asked making his way across the hall to both men.

"The blond brat thinks he can choose his donor, My Lord." Lucian said with –fake- respect for their Lord.

Lucian had no respect for no one or anything but himself.

"If your respect is so little for me, and so obvious when you call me Lord, I'd rather you not call me it at all, Lucian."

Lucian was a little taken by his Lords words –he obviously thought he wasn't so fake-. Mello flashed him a quick smirk before turning to face his Lord.

"You knew this boy was not to be yours when you were sent for him."

"I know that, my Lord, but still..." Mello started. He looked down at the unconscious redhead and smiled softly. "But now, I want him, to be mine, my Lord!" Mello looked up at his Lord's face. It was the same as always; Unreadable.

His Lord seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "M-My Lord?" Mello asked quietly.

"No! This boy is not for you!" The Lord said and in one quick movement snatched the redhead out of Mello's arms.

Mello's face was full of shock. "But, My Lord! Please!"

"When you are older and high enough in the ranks, when this boy's Master is dead –assuming the boy is still alive- you may have him. But until then he is not yours, do you understand, Mello?"

"But-!"

"I said, 'do you understand?'"

Mello looked at his Lord's face. He could see he wasn't going to change his mind. Mello sighed in defeat, "Yes, My Lord."

"Very well, you may go back to your quarters now." The Lord said. "You may leave as well Lucian."

As both men left the hall, the Lord placed the boy onto the floor and knelt down beside him, moving his hair out of his face. "You are going to cause quite a bit of trouble, aren't you boy?"

* * *

End of chapter 1!

The next chapter will be longer, I think :)

Thanx for reading and plz review and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

1. When there is a line it's switched whos point of view it is.

2. when it's "" Smoeone is talking.

3. When it's '' someone is thinking.

* * *

Chapter 2: Human meets Vampire.

Five Years Later.

There he was. The redheaded human; which a certain blond Vampire had been watching for the past five years.

He was sat next to his current Master; Sebastian Lockhail.

A Vampire twice Mello's age, but now of the same rank.

For the past five years Mello has worked to get to where he is now. All so he can claim the redhead as his own but his Master wasn't dead. So the redhead was not his yet.

As Mello sat at the window in the huge hallway of the main castle building, he watched Matt –the redhead human- sat next to his Master Sebastian, outside in the courtyard.

Mello had been forbidden to make contact with the human, since Sebastian didn't want him near the young redhead. Now Mello wasn't usually one who would follow Sebastian's orders, but seen as his Lord had also said that he was not to have contact, he didn't. He did as his Lord had ordered.

But it was starting to get harder. The Vampire had watched the redhead for so long, watched him grow from a small child to a teenager, and not been able to even talk to him was starting to take its toll. Especially on Mello's donors.

Mello had had more donors in the past five years than most of the Vampires in the castle had had in the past ten maybe even twenty years. This was all because of the redhead. When Mello fed off his donors he tended to think of Matt and how he wasn't his yet. So he would get mad and take too much blood from his donor. _'When I get him, I won't hurt him. I'll make sure of that!'_ Mello thought, as he saw Sebastian stand up, pat Matt on the head _–'like some dog...' _Mello added-and then walk off out of the courtyard. _'Is he stupid or something!? He's left Matt all alone, when there are other Vampires around!' _He thought as he looked from one Vampire to another, down in the courtyard.

Although Mello knew there were very few Vampires who would attack someone else's donor and if anyone got too close to Matt, Mello would jump down from the window he was sat at, run over to Matt and kill the bastard Vampire who got too close and kill him, in less than thirty seconds!

Mello leaned back against the window, his head against the glass so he could still look at Matt. Matt was looking around the garden, looking like he was thinking about doing something he shouldn't. Matt was sat on the bench opposite the window Mello was sat at. Mello could see Matt bite his bottom lip and abruptly stand up, walking towards one of the many doors that led back inside the castle.

The blond Vampire stood up and was about to follow Matt, when he quickly realised the door Matt had gone through led to the corridor Mello was sat in. He sat back down on the window sill, his back pressed against the glass. A few seconds later Matt came wandering down the hallway. He looked lost.

His hair was a dark shade of red and his eyes dark green. He was tall but still shorter than Mello and he was small build. '_I don't see why Sebastian wants him; he's usually into bigger build donors.' _Thought Mello, as he looked at Matt. The cloths he was wearing were the same as most of the other donors; grey top and trousers. _'They look like prisoners cloths! I'd let him wear what he wants.'_ Mello saw the silver strap that was around Matt's wrist –the strap lets other Vampires know that he belongs to someone else-.

As Mello looked back up to the redheads face, he realised he wasn't the only one looking. Matt was also looking at him.

* * *

Matt had walked into a corridor he hadn't been in before. He was lost.

As he walked down the hallway he realised there was a Vampire sat at one of the windows. He realised it was the same Vampire he's seen watching him every day. The blond one that has a scar and wears leather.

Matt walked closer to the Vampire; he was watching Matt as closely as always. Matt stood in front of him. The Vampire hadn't taken his eyes off Matt. "You're one of the Vampires, err...I mean you're a Master, right?"

The blond man looked up at him, a little confused. "What makes you ask that?"

"I don't see one of these." Matt said holding his wrist out, showing Mello his wrist band.

"Maybe I took it off..." The Vampire suggested, while a little smile crept across his face.

'_He's playing...' _Matt thought. He smiled back at the blond and moved his face closer to Mello's mouth. The Vampire moved his head away from Matt, bumping his head against the window. "I can see your fangs!" Matt smiled; he moved his face away from Mello's mouth and up to his eyes. He smiled at him.

* * *

"What?" Mello asked quietly, a little shocked that Matt was so close. Mello's eyes slipped down from Matt's eyes to his neck. He could see how pale and smooth his neck was. Mello could feel his whole body get hotter. _'Maybe I could...just quickly and no one would ever know, apart from me and him...' _Mello quickly snapped out of his thoughts, he pushed Matt away, gently but enough to make him fall over.

"Ow-!" Matt moaned quietly.

'_Shit, I pushed him too hard!' _Mello stood up, standing over Matt. "Do you realise how stupid that was!?"

"Stupid?" Matt repeated.

"Yeah, Stupid! If you can see I am Vampire, you shouldn't get so close!"

"But..." Matt started; a sad look on his face. "We were...playing, weren't we?" He asked looking up at Mello, his expression still sad but this time with a hint of confusion.

"Playing?" Mello started. _'What has been Sebastian been doing with him?' _Mello sighed.

* * *

'_Maybe...maybe he's not the one who brought...' _thought Matt; he stopped when he saw the Vampires hand in front of his face. He looked up to the Vampire; with an innocent yet confused look on his face.

The Vampire frowned. "Grab it and I'll help you up." He said a little sarcastic but Matt didn't notice. Matt took hold of the Vampires hand; slowly and then looked at the blonds face and smiled; his eyes closed and his smile from ear-to-ear.

* * *

Mello looked down at the now smiling face. _'Even though he's older...he's still...cute!' _Mello thought as he pulled Matt to his feet. Mello shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.

He felt something warm on his forehead. He realised it was Matt's hand; he had put it under Mello's fringe and pressed it against his head. "What...are you doing?" He asked.

The redhead looked slightly concerned. "Are you feeling okay? You looked like you were kinda...like spacing out or something. Wait can Vampires even space out? Can you? Can you?" Matt asked moving closer to Mello. Mello moved back a little surprised at how the boy was acting with a Vampire. Matt still moved closer, his hand still on Mello's head. Again as Matt got closer, Mello could see more of the young boy's neck. Mello knew that if the boy didn't move soon, he would lose what little control he has and take the boy as his own. Mello pushed the boy away, making him fall over. Again.

"Ow-!" Matt moaned quietly.

"I wasn't spacing out. Yes, Vampires can space out...I think. But we can't get sick."

"What, seriously? You can't get sick?" Matt asked, completely shocked and surprised by what the blond Vampire was saying.

"You didn't know that? Hasn't Sebastian told you anything?" Mello asked him.

"You mean Master? No he doesn't really tell me things like _that, _he tells me what to do when he..." Matt started but trailed off.

"When he, what?" Mello held his hand out for Matt. The redhead took it, quicker this time.

"Nothing, never mind, anyway I'm not supposed to tell people about it..." Matt said quickly and realised he's said more than he should have. He looked away from Mello.

'_What's he hiding?' _Mello wondered, looking over Matt and the sudden change in his attitude.

"Matt! Matt!" Someone shouted outside from the courtyard.

"Oh, no! It's Master. I have to go!" Matt said and started to make his way down the hallway.

"Hey, wait! Why're you in such a hurry?" Mello asked. He had moved so quickly Matt hadn't realised Mello was in front of him.

Matt had nearly walked straight into Mello. "I have to go! He'll be really mad! I wasn't supposed to leave the bench!" Matt said panicking.

"What does Sebastian do to you? Is it more than you know...biting?" Mello asked. He went to grab Matt's arm but he quickly moved away.

"I have to go!" Matt said and started to run towards the door.

"Matt!" Mello said loudly. Matt knew he had to get to his Master but for some reason he wanted to hear what Mello was going to say. "If he hurts you, say the word and I'll kill him!"

All of a sudden Matt's eyes widened and filled with tears. He turned to face Mello. His expression was serious, he wasn't fooling around. "Y'know, I wish you were my Master...that would be nice." Matt smiled; the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Mello's eyes widened at what the young boy had said. _'He just said...' _Mello thought. He turned to look out the window. Matt had his head bowed; he was apologising to his Master. His Master was smiling but it looked...a little...evil, like Matt was in trouble.

Mello was about to run to Matt when someone appeared in front of him. It was Lucian. "Get out of my way! Lucian, I don't have time for one of your jokes!"

"He belongs to Sebastian. It's up to him how he treats the boy."

* * *

End of Chapter 2!

Thanx for reading, reviewing and faving and please continue! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 'It would be complicated'

"He belongs to Sebastian. It's up to him how he treats the boy."

Lucian stood in front of Mello; his long black hair dangling over his shoulders and his flawless face was serious for once.

"What is it you want, Lucian?" Mello asked, his eyes flashing towards Matt and Sebastian, who were walking into one of the castle entrances. He saw Sebastian place his hand on the bottom of Matt's back. Mello glared at Lucian. "Well, spit it out! I don't have time for this!"

"I told you the boy belongs to Sebastian. It's up to him how he treats the human." Lucian told him, his face still serious. "And you know you're not allowed to talk to the human..."

"He's not the _human_! His name is _Matt_!" Mello yelled; still glaring.

Lucian's lips turned up at the corners, into an evil-looking-smirk. All of a sudden Mello was pinned against the wall, with Lucian pressed against him. He moved his face closer to the blonds. "How many times do you need to be told!? That boy is nothing more than a mere _human_. He's your food not your partner! So why don't you stop chasing after him!" Lucian grabbed hold of Mello's throat; gripping at it tightly. He tilted his hand so it was forcing Mello's head to look up.

"What...is it...you want?" Mello gasped as Lucian's hand tightened around his throat. If Mello had been a _human_ he would have been dead by now but because he was a _Vampire _he could stand ten times this amount of pain.

Lucian just smirked again. "Do you remember when you first came here? You were such a cute kid, still a little brat who doesn't follow the rules unless your Lord told you directly."

"What are you...getting at?"

"Oh nothing but do you remember..." Lucian moved his free hand to Mello's crotch, cupping it in his hand. "How I made you feel?" Lucian asked as he started to rub Mello's crotch.

"Yeah I remember!" Mello glared at Lucian even harder and gritted his teeth. Mello clenched his fist and hit Lucian in the stomach; hard enough to send Lucian flying into the opposite wall. Mello moved so quickly Lucian didn't see him coming. Mello kicked Lucian in the face and stomped his foot onto his throat keeping it there. "I remember everything you did to me!"

"Mello." A quiet voice said; it was barley a whisper but it carried through the hall as though the voice was shouting. "Please let Lucian up..."

Mello knew exactly who the voice belonged to; it was his Lord. Mello removed his foot from Lucian's throat and stepped back. Lucian stood up, blood dripping from his nose and holding his throat. "Little bastard!" He growled.

Mello growled back at him but before he could say anything, someone appeared in between them. "Why are you two fighting again?" He asked looking from Lucian to Mello.

"That shithead tried to...he was touching me again!" Mello told the tall black-haired man that stood in between them.

Their Lord's head spun round to face Lucian. He was furious. He grabbed Lucian by the throat and slammed him against the window; cracking the glass. "Do you not remember what I told you!?" He pulled Lucian away from the window before slamming him back against it.

"He...was talking to...the human!" Lucian gasped.

The dark haired Lord turned his head slightly, looking down to the floor and still holding Lucian. "Is this true?" He asked quietly, his voice had a hint of sadness in it.

Mello stayed silent for a minute, he looked to the floor. He didn't know what to say, his Lord had told him to stay away from Matt but he had talked to him. He had betrayed him.

"Answer me!" His voice still just a whisper but threatening.

Mello kept his head down while he answered. "Yes."

Mello heard his Lord grit his teeth. "Mello!" He yelled. His voice was so loud and ruff. He threw Lucian towards the end of the hall; he whacked his head on the wall –breaking the wall- and knocking him unconscious. The Lord moved quickly to stand in front of Mello; less than an inch away from him. "Did I not tell you to stay away from him!" He yelled again.

"I-I k-know, my Lord, b-b-but-!" Mello stuttered and tried to avoid his Lord's gaze.

The dark haired man grabbed Mello's face and lifted it up so he was looking at his Lord. He pushed Mello against the wall, still holding his face. "I told you to stay away from the boy!" The Lord moved his face close to Mello's, a sad look on the face that was usually unreadable. "You _promised _me you'd stay away." He said softly.

"I-I know my Lord, but we were just talking, I didn't say I wanted him or anything, I swear!"

"But..." The Lord started but stopped. He placed his forehead against Mello's and let go of his throat. "You need to stay away from him. If you so much as talk to him, I'll have to lock you in the dungeon for disobeying me. Really you should be locked up now but..."

"My Lord, you know how much I am thankful to you for you have done for me and how much I respect you but...I don't know how...long...I can stay away from him." Mello said honestly, even though he thought his Lord would be mad.

He sighed. "I thought you might say that." He lifted his head off Mello's and turned away. "But Mello, please stay away as long as you can, for your own sake."

Mello didn't understand the last part but the last thing he wanted to do right now was question his Lord."I'll do my best."

His Lord turned to smile at Mello. "You may go now." Mello left the hallway. His Lord's smile faded away and changed into a sad expression.

As soon as Mello had left, someone appeared. "Master Lawliet, I don't understand. Why is it so bad that he talks to the boy?" Asked a short black-haired boy stood in front of the Lord.

"I have told you before. What he feels for the boy is the same as what I feel for you. But that boy is no ordinary human."

"But Master, I thought you trusted Mello. You know he would look after the boy better than Sebastian." The boy said, pulling a face at Sebastian's name.

Lawliet smiled at the young boy who looked almost identical to his Master. "I do. But Mello blames himself for bringing the boy here and knows exactly how he feels for the boy but if the boy feels the same way... it would be complicated. Especially seen as how the boy is a..." He said trailing off.

"Master?" The boy asked, looking up at the taller man with a worried look on his face.

* * *

"Master Sebastian, I'm really sorry about earlier." Matt said, whispering.

Sebastian didn't say anything.

"Master?" Matt asked again. Sebastian turned to face Matt. "Did you talk to anyone?"

'_If he knows I talked to the blond Vampire, he'll be really mad!' _Matt thought and he was right, Sebastian would be furious. So he lied. "No, I just...went for a walk."

"But you still disobeyed me, didn't you?"

Matt looked down to the chains around his wrists –that were attached to the floor- He looked back up to his Master. "Yes."

Sebastian knelt down on the floor, next to Matt. Sebastian ran his hand up the chain, to Matt's arm and then to his neck. He grabbed hold of Matt's chin; holding it tightly. He forced Matt backwards; he was now laid on his back with his Master sat on top of him. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, M-Master."

"Good boy." Sebastian leant forward, quickly stabbing his teeth into Matt's neck. Matt moaned as he felt the teeth sink into his neck deeper and deeper. He could also feel Sebastian's hand on the back of his head as the other started to roam around Matt's body.

* * *

End of chapter 3!

Okay, so did anyone think L was Mello's Lord? and who do you think it is that was calling L, Master?

I know this chapter isn't as long as the second chapter but the next one will be longer and more intersting! (I hope, lol)

Anyway, thanx for reviewing, faving and alerting! :D (Please continue)


End file.
